1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to acoustic transducers, in general, and to transducers which are useful in fiber optics systems in particular.
2. Prior Art
With the recent development of fiber optics techniques in many different types of applications, significant investigations into new fiber optics elements, components and systems are being undertaken. While fiber optics and light pipe techniques have been known for many years, it is only recently that widespread utilization thereof is being considered.
One of the utilizations of fiber optics technology is in the transmission of information from a source to a remote location. This type of transmission is useful in telephone systems and the like. Various techniques have been utilized for supplying data to these information transmission systems. The sources include various devices for applying pulses to the transmission lines. However, not all transmission lines of this type are limited to digital transmission such as the transmission data between computers or other digital systems. In telephone transmission systems, it is desirable to have a microphone or similar acoustic transducer. Likewise, in other analog transmission techniques a microphone or other transducer is desirable.